Dawn's Lesbian Adventure
by UltimateVegito
Summary: This story will be in chapters, this story is based off my platinum game. All rights go to the creators of this game and pokemon also I'm sorry for the lack of sex the sex should come in chapter 2 where she rapes gardevoir and then her mom
1. Chapter 1

My lesbian adventure started when I was watching Tv I recently had breast surgery so my boobs were size DD the show was quite boring and made me feel horny. So I touched and rubbed my pussie until it got wet then my mom called Dawn! Oh brother I thought my mom always calls me down when I'm feeling horny. She should know better than to not call me down. When I did decide to come down my friend May came who also had the same size tits that I had. Now let me describe her to you guys. She wears a red shirty with a blue stripe around the part that your head goes through. She has two pony tails and has a red bandanna with the pokeball logo on it. She's a lesbian like me so when she came she was drenched in cum (she always has to be like that just be outside or she will rape another person). But May didn't come to have sex she said she was going to visit Juniper to get a pokemon for her lesbian pleasures. I then thought was it even possible to have sex with pokemon? I decided to find out and come along. And she was quite hasty so she told me to meet her at route 202 to visit Juniper for pokemon then when I finally came downstairs my mom said,"I don't what it was about but May seemed like she was horny and in a hurry." Then I thought ok. Then when I was just about to head out she told me not to go in wild grass and I could only do that if I had a pokemon with me. So since I was so fed up I decided to smack her boobs. She then said that when I return we could have sex. Then I thought so for the first time she wants to fuck me. I've seen her fuck Proffesor Juniper and boy was it wild! I can't wait for the fucking mom will give me. So I headed outside all happy and I went to mays house to tell her it was time to go but then she said,"sorry dawn I have to drench myself in cum first so I came in and waited for her. The only way for her to do this is watch her porn videos of Lisa Ann. After 20 minutes she was drenched and she said ok I'm ready let's go! Once we reached route 202 we had a problem there were wild patches of grass blocking our way. So then I said,"May I have an idea!" The May said,"Ok what is it?" I then replied,"When ever a pokemon comes at us we flash our boobs at them! That's for males and for females we cum at them!" Then May said,"I don't think we should do this." Right when I was about to enter Proffesor Juniper said,"STOP!". And I did stop. She then said,"I know what u ladies were going to do and believe me flashing boobs and cumming won't work, the only way to do that is with a female pokemon! And I have some with me right now!" Then I asked,"what are the pokemon?" Juniper replied'all female gardevoir." Then me and May were cumming just at the sound of the name we both wanted to fuck one so it was perfect. Juniper then gave us gardevoir in its pokeball. So did May and we decided to fuck them first. May went back home to do it but I stayed here and summoned gardevoir. Gardevoir had big tits and a dress(was that even possible?) and she looked at me in a horny way and she used psychic to make me nude. And we were kissing like crazy! She made me feel so horny she was fucking my pussie a lot. While a squeezed her tits and humbled her. It was all so horny. She then used teleport to get back home and we were sleeping in bed. When I woke up I couldn't remember why I was covered in cum until I saw gardevoir. I then told her about my meeting with Juniper and how I both received and fucked a gardevoir. By the time I was done she was cumming too much. She then said,"well I guess you can go anywhere now thanks to gardevoir now before you go put these running shoes on and those shoes are meant for running now off u go!" I couldn't believe it I was going on a lesbian adventure.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Now that I'm off on an adventure I wonder what it'll be like outside of home. Now there are some stuff I need to say Before I left home I was fucking gardevoir again. It seems like it always needs that or else it won't do much. So first I decided to what's under her clothes and then I saw it. Two perfect boobs with one big pussie and of course a perfect body. I was starting to cum just looking at it. Then gardevoir made my cum go inside her mouth. She moaned in pleasure. What she then did was lick my pussie while I licked hers. I must say it tatted pretty good besides it being cold. We were cumming after 10 minutes. I still haven't reached my climax where cum literally squirts everywhere. So gardevoir made herself a dick using psychic and started to put it in my mouth. It tasted so good. I never tasted or licked a dick in my life but it was so horny I felt like I was going to cum a lot so to make this more enjoyable she took her new dick and rubbed between my huge tits and she was cumming on my face. No surprise there. She then put her dick inside my pussie and started to thrust inside me until sperm were inside of me and sadly is the day I mastrubate so I guess I'll have babies. But who cares? More sex for me! By the time I mastrubated were drenched in cum. So I went downstairs and mom was drenched in cum to saying she wanted to fuck me like she promised. But first I relaxed for a good 30 minutes with kissing her and licking tits then we got serious. She got out a double dildo made of real dicks! She then inserted inside me and her and we were both moaning with pleasure. Surprisingly my mom cummed first. Then immediately after she started to cum I cummed as well my cumm drenched her. She than said well someone is naughty today looks punishment is needed. She then started to spank me while squeezing my left boob. It was so wonderful! She then licked my 2nd hole and it was all so horny that cummed on her again! I cummed 3 times and she only cummed twice. On my third cum I was feeling so horny that I was done. My mom said sadly,"I wanted some more!" Then I said,"well sorry mom I'm so tired of cumming I could squeeze ur tits!" Then mom said,"that's my dawn!" So then I put my clothes back on which were covered in cum making me horny all over again. And then I told mom about juniper giving me the pokemon and the other stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

Well after I went off on my new adventure May was waiting for me at route 202 cumming again. May then said,"Hey Dawn before we thank juniper let's have sex on lake verity they say it brings good luck to those who step in the water." I replied,"Sounds like underwater sex.","Exactly!" May replied. So we stepped in the lake with feet first but first we had to take our shoes off and ask our gardevoir to make a safe bubble around us so we wouldn't drown. We decided to have clothes on for a better cum effect. So May entered first and the gardevoir kept it's promise so entered as well. Before I knew it we were at the bottom of the lake. So May made the first move buy kissing me and inserting her fingers at my pussie while I took off her clothes. When were both naked we started to lick eachother's pussie it tasted like water which wasn't very fun. When we cummed it tasted even better underwater than it did above. We both cummed 4 times on top of eachother and their clothes. Once we finished we got back above and put our clothes back on dry. We thanked our gardevoir by letting them be nude whenever they wish. Just as about when were to leave Proffesor Juniper's assistant said she was researching this lake so we had to leave now. It was fun while it lasted and we were off to sadgem town! At route 202 I met some people who gave me tips for better ways to have sex with a pokemon. Also a person gave me a potion saying it would heal your pokemon. Well I eventually did reach the town Juniper was waiting for me. She was wearing all black clothes. She said that she was waiting for me especially. I then asked if May had come and she said no. So I them came inside the lab. Junipe than said in a rather horny way,"Now for you to truly keep that pokemon you and gardevoir must fuck me so hard I'll be cumming everywhere." I then said in a horny way,"Well you got urself a fucking deal." I started off by stripping eachother. Once we were naked I summoned gardevoir who was naked already cumming on Juniper. So I commanded gardevoir to put some sperm inside Juniper and to make her pregnant. So I then made gardevoir lick my pussie while I licked Juniper's pussie. We were all moaning in pleasure. We then decide to cum on our clothes. And to use it as a dildo. I mean inserting cum into our pussies and then licking it? That was new. My clothes went into juniper's pussie hers went into mine and gardevoirs went inside her. We then got our original clothes back fate we cummed on them and started to lick them. A fusion of cum. How horny! It was all so intense I passed out after licking my clothes and landing on juniper. Then an hour later juniper woke me up and I was wearing different clothes. They were the same set only black. Juniper then told me,"I put ur original set in ur pack so now u don't have to worry about me raping you. Men can be so gross. Besides they are all in prison." Thanks for everything juniper!", I replied. "No problem babe" juniper responded," oh and do u want to nickname gardevoir?" I replied,"Yes!" I nicknamed it Kiara. Afterwards Juniper gave me a tour of the town. I meat the pokemon Healer. The healer was Sakura. Sakura told me she has a bunch of twins and that each knows what she knows and that they are all extremely horny and can make anyone cum just by showing off their boobs. And to prove her point she showed me her boobs and I was cumming in no time. I then met the officer who was Jessie. She was just like sakura only Hornyer and sexier. I then met the vendor who was Alexis Rhodes. She said the only payment is sex. After the tour juniper said she would teach me how to catch pokemon but first she had to tell her mother. Boy dawn thought so much sex in so little time and now I must let mom know I'm leaving oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

Well I told gardevoir to teleport to my house and she did. But first. My mom wants to fuck my pokemon. So I let them. Afterwards my mom was ready. So I told her how I became pregnanant and how I fucked May,went to sadgem and how I needed permission to go on a journey and she said yes but on one condition. I had to send one of my kids. Of course it turned out I was to have triplets. The doctor told me they were all female. One of them look like it the body of me and dawn combined with gardevoirs dress. The other one looked like me and May, the third looked like me and gardevoir. My mom chose the third one. It turns out my babies would come in a week. I was very fat. Once born my mom took the third one as promised. I had the other 2 with me. So I started my official journey now. When I met up with juniper again at route 202(my bad 1st chapter route was actuallay route 201) so she taught me how to catch pokemon. My kids also learned. So all I had to do was send out gardevoir and have her please the victim by making it cum. Then throwing a master ball at it. So I then made my way to Junilife city were May was waiting for me. She was telling me about the mysterious lesbian raper. So I wondered who was it?


	5. Chapter 5

Just when me and may where heading to the shop both of my children started to cry then my gardevoir spoke in my mind saying they want my milk so I decided to pull down my shirt completely and my bra in a house and started feeding them then one of my kids started to cum on me. I said,"hey! This dress is brand new! Then may started to laugh and said she was cumming herself pretty soon I was to then then I decided to give my kids names. My 1st kid was named Kiara(that's the one who looks like me and gardevoir) my 2nd child was named Sydney (that's the one who looks like me and may). I then sighed relieved to have given them names. Then may told me something. That she had made her own gardevoir dress. Well then after my milk feed my boobs grew even bigger turns out its an effect gardevoir mothers get. So then may described the mysterious lesbian raper as so hot u cum from beauty her boobs always rip her clothes and bra and she's a blondie rumor has it she has a red head assitant that dies her hair brown and they both have same sized boobs. I started to cum and so did may. We were in luck scince she only rapes in jubilife city at night and only in a house full of women we were in luck. Also the victim needed big tits so all night we were ready cumming until she came. She was 6 feet tall with tits that were a meter wide and a meter tall each she was a blonie I knew her it was tsunade and the rumors were true her assiatnd was fond fontaine she had sex with me in the pokecenter she had big tits and her clothes were already ripping then tsunade said she would want to do this all night so we all had to lick her pussy she cummed a lot it tasted like a bloody steak she then put all of our hands on her boobs and grabbed a dildo it was 2 sided one side was for her with a dildo in her pussy the other had 5 dildos so we each pu one in our pusies so she startede to hump. There was a lot of moaning and crying. Then tsunado said she injected her ow blood in to our pussies so we could remember her by she said we could now have any wish granted she sau she put in 7 pounds worth of her blood in us then I saw her tits were smaller she explained they'd be back to normal. She then left us all with a goodbye by fucking us on last time then I said: you should come with us we could have dirty sex and we plan to fuck a lot of people. Then tsunade had a huge grin that meant yes so 1st she used chakra to recover her boobs then she decided to dress up like me only the shirt was blue and she had jeans on she said it was tight and itd rip in 3 days. Oh well I thought I have 3 friends with me now I wonder if fonda can make a cock for women. 


End file.
